


Hindsight

by yehwellwhatever



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that he doesn't love them…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

It isn't that he doesn't love them; it's just that he really loved Jeanne. Even though she was just an assignment, a way to get to her father, he really did love her.

Not the way he loves Gibbs though, but Gibbs had left him. Hadn't even remembered him, hadn't remembered what they shared. And it had hurt, really hurt.

Which was why, when Director Shepard had proposed the assignment to him that he'd taken the chance to move on. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, but he did.

And then Gibbs had come back, remembering it all and wanting a second chance. Turning him down without a reasonable explanation was the hardest thing he'd ever done. But he'd done it. Done it for the assignment, for the sake of Jeanne who he'd come to love over the last few months.

Until recently, they'd been happy together. That was until his car had been blown up and all had been shot to hell.

Now he was alone, Jeanne had left him and Gibbs didn't want anything to do with him. He couldn't help thinking that he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.


End file.
